


Photograph

by GingerKittyCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Oops, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKittyCat/pseuds/GingerKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever Nico goes, he brings a photo of him to be reminded of the good times, to remind him that he's still human and that he doesn't belong with the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow demigods and mortals :3 I came up with this idea a while ago and hadn't got around to writing it until now, which I guess can be rather odd as it's about 5:50 in the morning for me. For those who are reading/have read 'Say Something', it'll be updated tonight when I get in from school.
> 
> Sorry for all grammar, spelling and punctuation errors. Correcting them or pointing them out would be appreciated. I'm also really sorry if they're out of character at all.

Nico slumped into his bed, feeling exhausted and depressed. He'd spent yet another full day dealing with the dead and he didn't think he could take anymore. It had been three months since he'd seen his friends, or even his half-sister, Hazel, yet he still didn't believe he could face them for long.

Blinking back tears, Nico pulled a picture from his back pocket. It's corners were torn and some of it was partially burnt, but it had survived the fire. The photograph was from approximately three years ago, after they'd defeated Gaia, back at camp half-blood. It was a picture of Percy Jackson, beaming happily, dressed in his camp clothes.

Nico brought the photo everywhere with him as it brought a smile to his face whenever nothing else could. It reminded him of the good times they'd spent together. It reminded him that he was still human, capable of having friends and a crush. It reminded him that he didn't belong with the dead.

The son of Hades traced his fingers along Percy's photo, wishing he could see that glorious smile again in person, but he knew he couldn't. With a heavy heart, Nico folded the picture and placed it back in his pocket. He squeezed his eyes shut, scowling at the back of his eyelids until he finally drifted into the land of dreams.

/

The next day brought no less pain and by lunch, Nico wanted to drown himself in the River Styx. It would be a rather ironic death, but Nico knew he couldn't hurt his friends in that way. He brought out his photo again, staring at the smile that made his heart thud in his ears.

Nico's stomach growled and he thought of what Hazel would say if she discovered he'd been starving himself again. His mind wandered back to the time at Camp Half-Blood when Percy had been almost chiding him for not eating and had offered to sit with him. He wished he'd taken the opportunity.

Sighing, Nico picked up a pomegranate, his stomach churning at the sight of it. Repulsed by it, he hurled it away, deciding that he didn't need to eat. Everything he tried made the pain worse and he couldn't deal with anymore hurt. He turned away and skipped yet another meal.

/

After yet another argument with Hades, Nico kicked the floor with anger. A rift broke through the ground, causing reanimated corpses to drag themselves through. Nico scowled at them, killing them once more with a tap of his sword. With that, he tossed away his blade.

Trembling with anger, Nico fumbled with the objects in his pockets and found the photo. His anger disapperated, though it was immediately replaced with sadness. He smiled a watery smile back at Percy, tears trickling down his face. Wiping them away rapidly, before anyone caught him, he folded the photo away and cleaned his face.

/

Nico glanced at his clock, realising the time and date. Cursing, he pulled on his aviator jacket and shadow-travelled. Hazel was waiting patiently for him, dressed in her usual clothes, except for a black jacket wrapped around her. In her hands were a bunch of roses and Nico gently took them from her, taking her hand. She looked as heartbroken as he felt, but he promised himself he wouldn't break down before her. He had to be strong for his sister.

They walked through the graveyard together, searching for one in particular. As they found it, Nico's knees began to tremble. Nervously, he placed the roses at the foot of the grave, chewing on his bottom lip. Hazel's grip on his hand tightened and he could tell she was struggling to keep it together. Nico was no better. His head was spinning, his heart shattering and his knees threatening to drop him. His whole body was trembling and a thick lump was blocking his throat.

He stared at the gravestone, blinking back tears. Even after all of this time, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. "It's okay, Nico." Hazel murmured, her voice thick. "Cry if you need to; it doesn't make you any weaker."

Nico shook his head, refusing to give in to his emotions. He was violently shaking all over and it was almost impossible for his knees to hold him upright. Finally, they buckled and he sank to the floor, dropping Hazel's hand. She tiptoed up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he barely felt it. All he could feel was the numbness spreading through his body and the heart-wrenching pain in his chest.

The tears finally came and he sobbed, making ugly noises as he tried to breathe. He buried his face into his knees, hitting and cursing the floor as he cried. It was so unfair. Why did the people he cared about the most have to be taken away?

He screamed and cursed and cried for what felt like an eternity before finally gathering some of his composure. Wiping his tears away furiously, Nico reached into his pocket and found the photo. His fingers trembled as he stared at the image, his heart aching at the sight of Percy's smile. A sight that Nico had always loved, but would never see again.

With tears flowing down his face once again, Nico placed the photo beside the flowers, glancing up at the words on the grave. It read: 'Perseus Jackson, Died age 18. Loving son, friend and boyfriend. Loved by many, hated by few. Son of the sea. Never forgotten.'

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I didn't tag this with 'major character death', but only because I didn't want to spoil what was going to happen.


End file.
